


Daily Dominick

by mariescarisi (darahsooley)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Carisi is thicc, Daily Dom, Rollins gets flustered, Rollins gets jealous, The New York Ledger - Freeform, office gossip, subtle rollisi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28826061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darahsooley/pseuds/mariescarisi
Summary: On a routine canvas visit at the New York Ledger, Rollins learns a little too much information about her partner. Or maybe just the right amount…
Relationships: Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr./Amanda Rollins
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	Daily Dominick

OFFICE OF THE NEW YORK LEDGER – NOVEMBER 20th

-

“Come on, I’ve got an assaulted woman, probably late teens, early twenties laying in a hospital bed. Nobody cares about whatever garbage you’re writing now.” Carisi huffed as he crossed his arms, towering over the shrimp of a man with a clipboard.

“Look, I get why you guys are here, I just—” The man adjusted his glasses, turning to gain hopefully sympathy from the tall man’s blonde companion.

He didn’t. 

“Are you seriously going to make us go down to the DA’s office for a warrant that they’ll have no trouble giving to us? Come on, save us two hours of our lives for the sake of this girl. We’re just looking for an ID. She was wearing a visitor press badge from the Ledger.” Rollins said, narrowing her eyes.

“Her family needs to know she is, guy,” Carisi added, looking to his partner. The man sighed before nodding.

-

“Alright, Rollins, you take these ladies and I’ll go see if anyone recognizes our vic on the other side. Someone has to know this girl.” Carisi said, jerking his head in the other direction. Sonny walked away, but Amanda couldn’t help but notice the way her partner’s head suspiciously flittered back and forth as he made his way towards the other side of the room. Was he looking for someone? Or just trying to familiarize himself with the faces of potential perps?

She ignored it and approached a small table of women working over a spread of photographs.

“Hey, do you guys have a minute?” Amanda said, gripping her hand around her badge to flash it to identify herself as police. The girls didn’t falter from their current view. 

The two women had their eyes glued to Carisi’s backside as he walked away.

“Uh, excuse me? Can you guys help?” Rollins said, getting annoyed at their blatant ogling. She ripped the badge out of her pocket and shoved it directly into their line of vision, “Detective Rollins, SVU. We’re looking for…”

They continued to ignore her, deep in thought.

“Is there something more interesting than helping find the man that could have assaulted this woman? Because that’s what we’re doing here, and we don’t even know this girl’s name.”

Their victim was young, battered to the point of unconsciousness, found near the Ledger building. There were no identifying features on her aside from the pants that were on backward, blood on the ground next to her, and a New York Ledger visitor badge hanging on to her shirt for dear life. She was young—an intern, a high school volunteer, something.

“Sorry, we’re looking at your partner. He looks...familiar. Though, I don’t know why someone would forget a guy like that.” One girl said, shaking her long black hair. She snickered.

Rollins blushed, looking down at the floor. She knew her partner was good looking—tall with salt and pepper hair and expressive electric blue eyes. The past few years had been kind to her comrade, and she’d be lying if she said it didn’t influence her.

None the less, she deflected.

“Oh, he’s not that great. Imagine spending a full shift with him. The blue eyes and Staten Island demeanor get tiring after a while.” Amanda said, raising her hand to show the women the picture. They continued to stare as if they were trying to remember something.

It was as if they couldn’t see the picture in front of them.

“Oh my god, wait!” The girl with the black hair said, raising her hand to her mouth.

“You remember something?” Amanda perked up, going for her small notepad.

“Marissa, that’s Dominick!”

Oh, Lord.

“Dominick?”

“Arielle’s Dominick!”

Rollin’s knew who Arielle was—Carisi’s size 34B, raw food loving ex-girlfriend. Carisi’s relationship proved to be collateral damage in the chaos that was the reopening of the Emma Lawrence case. The two partners had spent the night making homemade spaghetti and cannoli for Jesse while Rollins picked through Dominick’s brain. He said he was okay but didn’t give her much to work with. The relationship had been casual for a while, though he didn’t disclose why he never brought her around. She figured it was best not to bring it up on the day he got dumped over the phone.

“That’s ‘Daily Dom’?” Marissa gasped, looking back in the direction he walked off in. She saw the confusion flash across the detective’s face, “That was our nickname for him.” She laughed as she added it on, fluffing her red hair.

“Yeah! She’d never shut up about the guy, daily this and daily that. I only met him once, but I forgot he looked like that.”

The other girl moved to look Rollins dead in the eye, “Our friend dated him for like a year? Would never shut up about him. Had to hear about it at least once a day. The guy is great in bed, I guess. They broke up a while ago though, something about him not trusting her. Not sure why that’s important when you’re getting laid on the daily though.”

Clearly, she had her priorities in order. 

The two girls busted out laughing at the blush that flushed across Rollins’ face.

Carisi must have made some impression if the girl, Arielle, bragged to her friends at work. Amanda couldn’t help but let her mind wander…

Not the time or place!

Were these women going to be of any help?

“Okay! Enough about my partner, have you or have you not seen this girl?” She was getting angry now. Though, she couldn’t tell why. There were a hundred other people in this office. She didn’t need to rely on these two bimbos.

“Ugh, fine. Why do you gotta ruin the fun?” The black-haired girl scoffed, looking back down at the photos on the table.

The redhead frowned but moved to look at Detective Rollins’ photo. She studied briefly before recognition crossed her face.

“Yeah, that’s Claire Hedgewick, a new intern working for the editing team. She just started here a month or so ago. They put those editing interns through hell through the first couple of months, so I’d bet she was here late that night. Try the 4th floor, they’ll have contact info for her and probably an emergency contact.” Marissa proved to be somewhat useful in this case.

Rollins nodded, writing the information. Her anger seemed to soothe. She turned away from the girls, dialing her partner’s number into the phone.

“Carisi, I got some information. Meet me by the elevator.” She didn’t wait for a response as she hung up the phone.

“Oh, and Detective? From what Arielle said, I’d jump on that if you haven’t already. We saw the way he was looking at you when you guys were arguing with Dopey Dan over there.” The dark-haired girl piped up, looking at her.

Apparently, both women were useful.

Rollins rolled her eyes and headed towards the elevator.


End file.
